1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical connector having a shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
With current electronics technology, a normal micro USB electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a tongue portion protruding forward for connecting a mating connector, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a shell covering an outside of the housing. The insulative housing has a plurality of grooves extending to the tongue portion and receiving the terminals. The tongue portion is extending form a base portion and thinner than the base portion, which forms a receiving space cooperating with the shell. But the tongue portion must define plurality of grooves for receiving the terminals, so it is easily distorted in molding process and do not exactly electrically connect with the mating connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.